


Oops?

by Miraculous_Demigod



Series: Little!Sonny [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Accidental wetting, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Usnavi, Fluff, Gen, Headspace, Hi I’m back from the dead, Infantilism, Little! Sonny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Painting, Sonny gets in trouble, Sonny is just a small bean omg, The De la Vega boys bond, bottles, littlespace, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: “Sonny. Please tell me why my entire kitchen floor and counter are covered in paint and... what I hope is water, even though I specifically told you to use the brushes only on the paper,” Usnavi says through clenched teeth, trying to take deep breaths.“... Oops?”“You better have a very good answer that is not ‘Oops’.”Little! Sonny just wants to paint and unleash his inner artist. Unfortunately, he makes a big mess that Usnavi is not happy with…Sonny and Usnavi bonding time!





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> I come back from the dead. I promise y’all that the next part will be posted faster than this one.

Today was supposed to be a quiet day.

_Supposed_ to be.

“‘NAVI!”

Usnavi bursts into the living room half dressed in a panic, scanning for intruders. “What? What happened?!”

Sonny smiles sweetly, picking his head up from the couch. “Can I paint?”

_"Mijo_. Please don’t scream unless it’s a real emergency.” The tired young man deadpans. “Do we even have paints?”

"Camila bought me a small paint set and pad of paper a few years ago for my birthday, but I forgot about them. Until now. So, can I paint?”

Usnavi pinches the bridge of his nose. So much for sleeping in. “Fine. Get the kit, a not-new cup and fill it with water, and a smock while I wash up, but do NOT start painting until I say so. _Tú entiendas?”_

The teens nods and scrambles to get what’s needed, causing Usnavi to chuckle. It was obvious that Sonny woke up in little space, and although he could sometimes be a handful, Usnavi loves seeing that smile of his face.

“‘NAVI!”

With a sigh, Usnavi gets ready for the long day ahead of him.

According to Sonny, the bodega owner “took, like, a bajillion hours” in the bathroom, to which Usnavi just agrees. “Sorry buddy. Next time I’ll try to take only a million hours.”

Sonny nods seriously. “Paint now? _Por favor?”_

"First off, get all that paint stuff off the couch and onto the counter. Don’t even argue.” He warns when he sees Sonny open his mouth. “Second, how bout we have breakfast first? I can make you French toast!”

With a huff, the boy quickly moves everything to kitchen counter. “Paint now?”

“Don't you want breakfast?” Usnavi grins, hoping to delay the small mess he knows will come.

“No! Paint!”

Hope is overrated anyway.

"Inside voice, Sonny. Fine, eat later or whatever. Just get a smock on before you start.”

“Don’t have smock. Still paint?” The boy pouts, getting cranky. He just wants to show his artistic side!

_“Ay dios mio,_ here just wear my pajama shirt.” Usnavi throws Sonny his old shirt, giving him a water filled sippy cup a moment later.

_“Gracias.”_

_“Da nada,”_ Usnavi responds with a yawn, heading back to his room. “I’m trusting you. Use the brushes and keep the paint on the paper, and come get me if you need me. Okay?”

“‘Kay!” Sonny grins happily at him, waiting for Usnavi to be out of sight before splattering paint across the paper and placemat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave the kid unsupervised.

“SONNY GABRIEL MATEO DE LA VEGA, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Sonny slowly emerges from his room, his eyes filled with tears and guilt. _“Hola_ ‘Navi,” he whispers quietly.

“Sonny. Please tell me why my entire kitchen floor and counter are covered in paint and... what I hope is water, even though I _specifically_ told you to use the brushes _only_ on the paper,” Usnavi says through clenched teeth, trying to take deep breaths.

“... Oops?”

“You better have a _very_ good answer that is _not_ ‘Oops’.”

“Well I– I was using the brushes on the paper at first! But then I thought it might be fun to finger paint instead, but when I reached for the blue my paint water tipped over but I didn’t want to wake you so I tried to clean it up with the napkins, but then my arm knocked down the paint and I knew you were going to get mad and I had an accident and I heard you woke up and I got scared and hid in the closet and I’M SORRY!”

The age regressor drops to the floor and covers his face with his hands, sobbing, and all of Usnavi’s previous anger melts away. Here was just a little boy in soiled pants, shirt covered in dried paint, and smears of paint all over his body. Trying not to touch the paint stains, Usnavi wraps his arms around Sonny’s shaking body, waiting for the boy to calm down a bit before speaking.

_“Mijo,_ I’m sorry I got so angry. I didn’t mean to scare you, _lo siento._ How bout we clean you up, and then clean the kitchen? _Bien?”_

Sonny lifts his head. “No mad?” He hiccups with watery eyes. Usnavi lets out a slow breath.

“Not mad, I promise. A bit frustrated, but not mad. Now let’s clean up– I’m sure your wet clothes aren’t comfortable at all.”

Sonny shakes his head, wiping the last of his tears away.

“Get your jammies, I’ll get your bath ready.” Usnavi orders, pulling Sonny to his feet. “Want bubbles?”

Sonny’s eyes shine, “Bubbles!”

"I’ll take that as a yes,” Usnavi chuckles. “Now let’s go.”

A few minutes later, Sonny was buried under a mountain of soapy bubbles, his meltdown forgotten. “‘Navi. Need more bath toys.” He requests.

"Why? You have a duck right there,” Usnavi says, gently scrubbing the paint off the boy. “And stop squirming. It’s gonna be a lot harder to get this off if you don’t stay still.”

“I can’t help it. You’re tickling me.” Sonny squirms some more, distastefully looking at his duck. “Need more toys. For Duck.”

"You named your duck, Duck?” Sonny looks at his cousin like he’s an idiot. _“Sí. Es Pato”_

"Well, I’ll put it on the shopping list to get Duck some friends. Anyway, bath time is over.” Usnavi pulls out the tub plug, helping the Little dry off and wriggle into his red pajama shirt, then hesitates. “Hey Chico, since you had an accident earlier, maybe you should try wearing pull-ups? It wouldn’t be all the time, but–“

"No!” Sonny cuts him off angrily. “I don’t need diapers! I’m not a baby!”

“I never said you wear a baby,” Usnavi says calmly, “but maybe it would be good to have protection. I won’t force you, but can’t you just try it for tonight? I still have to clean up the kitchen and your clothes, and I don’t want to clean your sheets tomorrow if you wet the bed.”

Sonny spent a few minutes thinking about it. He isn’t a baby, and he doesn’t need diapers! But he does want to make up for getting Usnavi mad.

"Hey, you know what, we’ve both had a long day today. Let’s put a pin in the pull-ups idea for now and just get you to sleep,” Usnavi says gently, not wanting the boy the throw another meltdown close to bedtime.

“Brush your teeth, then go straight to bed; I’m gonna start cleaning the kitchen.”

“Can… can I still have my bottle?” Sonny asks with another yawn, now fully dressed. “I’ll even help you clean up!” 

Usnavi thinks for a moment. “Sorry Son', not tonight,” he replies, trying not to give in to Sonny’s wounded expression. “When the water spilled, you should’ve come get me like I asked. If you had, then I wouldn’t have to scrub the kitchen right now. I’m not mad, but actions have consequences. Understand?”

The little nods dejectedly. “Understand. Sorry, ‘Navi”

Usnavi pats his shoulder, “I forgive you. Now, please go to your room.”

With a huge sigh from both of them, Sonny departs to his room and Usnavi starts cleaning up what looks like a bomb went off in his kitchen. After attack scrubbing the chair, counter, and floor with purple Fabuloso for thirty minutes, his kitchen was starting to look like normal again. He frowns at the stubborn marks he’ll need to scrub again in the morning.

"At least the stupid paint set made the kid happy for a little while.” He mumbles to himself, putting Sonny’s artworks together.

A blue and purple fish, probably because he wants one. A picture of the night with the moon and stars, which actually looks pretty good. An attempt at painting Nina, which really looks like globs of paint smushed together, but it’s still nice. Sonny’s name in giant letters, little splashes of color all over the paper. But the last one makes Usnavi gasp. It’s him and Sonny, the sun shining down on their cheery faces, standing in front of the bodega. You can tell he worked more on this one than the others.

Carefully, as if they’re made of glass, Usnavi gathers them in his hand and knocks softly on Sonny’s bedroom door before entering. _“Chico,_ are you awake?”

"Will I be in trouble if I say yes?”

"No, I was actually hoping you’d still be up.” Usnavi laughs, turning on the light. "I want you to describe your artwork to me.”

“This one is my pet fish!” Sonny exclaims, pulling his paintings closer to him. “His name is Blueberry. And this one is the pattern of my favorite jammies! And this one is Nina, cause she’s da best babysitter in the whole world! And this one is my name, like Andy's from Toy Story! And…” the boy gets a little embarrassed when he reaches the last paper. “And this one is us, in front of the store. It’s sunny.”

"So I see,” Usnavi smiles.

“I… I made it for you.”

Oh geez. Usnavi can already feel the tears rushing. “Thank you, Son’, I’ll make sure to keep it in a special, safe place.” This masterpiece is going on Usnavi, so he can see it every day.

“‘Kay. Put the rest on the table for me. Please.” And with that, the little snuggled under his blanket and shut his eyes, causing Usnavi to lovingly roll his.

_"Buenas noche, Mijo.”_

"Night-night, ‘Navi.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha, I know all my endings are like the same it’s cause I’m unoriginal ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I know I haven’t updated in like forever please don’t kill me. School is hard. But I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
